The Badge Pursuit Challenge
The Badge Pursuit Challenge is a bonus side quest in L.A. Noire. It was available if you pre-ordered the game from EB Games/GameStop in the U.S., Canada and Australia, from Game in the U.K. or from Bol.com and Free Record Shop in the Netherlands. On May 31, 2011 it was made available as downloadable content for purchase as part of the L.A. Noire Rockstar Pass bundle and as a standalone piece of DLC for 160 MS Points / $1.99 USD. It is also now a part of the Complete Edition version of the game as released for the PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 in 2011. __TOC__ Description Hidden around L.A. Noire's beautiful recreation of 1947 Los Angeles are 20 police badges to find and collect. If you can find all 20 of these badges, the dapper Button Man suit will be unlocked which provides extra ammo for all weapons. Each badge also provides 5 additional XP which will help further unlock intuition points — special credits that can be used to give Phelps a key investigative insight when you need it most. Filmstrips Copies of L.A. Noire purchased from Gamestop or Game which include the Badge Pursuit Challenge also included an envelope in the game's packaging. The envelope contains seven 35mm filmstrip negatives with three images on each. Each of the images (except one, which shows only the L.A. Noire logo) shows a location within the game where one of the 20 badges can be found. The PS3 and Xbox 360 releases of the Complete Edition do not include the filmstrips. The negatives can also be viewed on the Badge Pursuit Challenge page of the Rockstar Games Social Club website. Hovering your mouse over the pictures will reveal a clue as to the badges precise hiding place. Locations The badge locations are listed here in the order they appear on the filmstrips. All badges are hidden at landmarks within the game. Unlike the film reels (and, indeed, most collectables in Rockstar games), some of the badges are actually found inside buildings. Tip to locating these badges: Look out for a bright glint of sun reflecting off the badge as you pass it by, the distinctive "clue found" music will chime as you get closer. Strangely, the badge you find will feature the same number #2483. * For a visual guide use the Map & Screenshots below. #6th Street Viaduct, between the central pylons. Climb up the base of the pylons using a ladder. #Union Station, a ticket counter to the left underneath the "Southern Pacific" sign. #Chinatown, west. Near the "Kam Tong Chinese Foods", between two lions. Opposite the landmark location there are 9 city blocks close together on the map, across the street that parallels Broadway to the north west. The lions are in the south western section, between the bottom left and bottom middle blocks, in the alley, next to a set of white doors. (Note that there are at least five of exactly the same signs near other pairs of lions throughout Chinatown.) #Hall of Records, on the reception desk in the center of the lobby (one of the few pick-ups that require Phelps to enter a building). #Angels Flight, under the tracks that lead up. #L.A. Public Library building roof. Climb a drain pipe to the right of the entrance, then a scaffold to your left. Head between the two water tanks on the side that overlooks 5th Street. The badge is in the center of the roof. #Pershing Square, on a table in front of the Trolley Dogs hot dog stand near the center. #Main St. Terminal, on the tracks in front of a trolley car across yellow buses. Along a tram tunnel which runs through the building. The buses will be to the right. #R.K.O. Theatre, near the entrance and to the right, under the marquee. #Los Angeles Examiner building. Enter the parking lot at the rear and head along a building with light green walls. It's on a low wall near some plants. #Intolerance Set. When looking from the front, the gates on the left and right of the stage are closed. So we need to go from the around the side and make a U-turn to go below the stage. In the middle of the tunnel on the ground is the badge. #MacArthur Park, on top of a barrel on the docks next to the paddle boats. #Westlake Tar Pits, on the porch of a white shack down the path. #L.A. County Art Museum. Enter the right driveway and parking lot, the badge is down a path left of the parking lot. #Bullocks Wilshire, at the bottom of the stairwell located to the left side of the white star tile floor under the large canopied entrance. #Crossroads of the World landmark. From the front of the building on Sunset Blvd, go down either side of the building. About halfway down the length of the building there is a small, easy to miss, hall/breezeway. The badge is in that small hallway that goes through the building. #Musso & Franks. Behind the building under a green awning. Hollywood Blvd, east of Las Palmas. #Max Factor Building, next to a fenced-off brown dumpster. South East corner of the intersection of Hollywood Blvd and Highland. You will need a car to push open the gate. #Grauman's Chinese Theatre main entrance, to the left. Hollywood Blvd between Orange and Orchid. #Hotel Roosevelt, Hollywood Boulevard near the corner with Orange Dr. Inside an entrance alcove facing the hotel. Map Police Badges, Map & Screenshots Badge_1 - 6th Street Viaduct.jpg|1. 6th Street Viaduct Badge_2 - Union Station.jpg|2. Union Station Badge_3 - Chinatown.jpg|3. Chinatown Badge_4 - Hall of Records.jpg|4. Hall of Records Badge_5 - Angels Flight.jpg|5. Angels Flight Badge_6 - L.A. Public Library.jpg|6. L.A. Public Library Badge_7 - Pershing Square.jpg|7. Pershing Square Badge_8 - Main St. Terminal.jpg|8. Main St. Terminal Badge_9 - RKO Theatre.jpg|9. RKO Theatre Badge_10 - Los Angeles Examiner.jpg|10. Los Angeles Examiner Badge_11 - Intolerance Set.jpg|11. Intolerance Set Badge_12 - MacArthur Park.jpg|12. MacArthur Park Badge_13 - Westlake Tar Pits.jpg|13. Westlake Tar Pits Badge_14 - L.A. County Art Museum.jpg|14. L.A. County Art Museum Badge_15 - Bullocks Wilshire.jpg|15. Bullocks Wilshire Badge_16 - Crossroads of the World.jpg|16. Crossroads of the World Badge_17 - Musso & Franks.jpg|17. Musso & Franks Badge_18 - Max Factor Building.jpg|18. Max Factor Building Badge_19 - Grauman's Chinese Theatre.jpg|19. Grauman's Chinese Theatre Badge_20 - Hotel Roosevelt.jpg|20. Hotel Roosevelt Video Walkthroughs File:LA Noire Remaster - Police Badges Locations The Badge Pursuit Challenge|Remaster Version File:LA_Noire_VR_-_Police_Badges_Locations_Let_Me_See_Some_ID_Achievement_Trophy|VR Version Category:Pre-order Bonuses Category:Downloadable content Category:Collectibles